


Por un minuto

by LightOfAlbion



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Donna Noble Remembers, Gen, Tenth Doctor Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfAlbion/pseuds/LightOfAlbion
Summary: Amy Pond viaja a un sin fin de mundos junto al Doctor. Futuros y pasados. Cercanos y lejanos. Pero a veces (y solo a veces), es miércoles a las cuatro y cuarenta y nueve de la tarde.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Por un minuto

Amy Pond viaja a un sin fin de mundos junto al Doctor. Futuros y pasados. Cercanos y lejanos. Pero a veces (y solo a veces), es _miércoles_ a las cuatro y cuarenta y nueve de la tarde.

La Tardis ha esperado pacientemente en plazas llenas de personas sin que estas repercutieran en presencia. En Venecia, Tokio, Barcelona... y, aun así, el Doctor se empeña en esconder la cabina en un callejón lo más lejano posible a esa casa de color ladrillo. Y Amy no entiende por qué, hasta que un miércoles a las cuatro y cuarenta y nueve de la tarde, ve al Doctor sonreír de una manera que hubiera pensado que no le correspondía.

—¿Quién es? —Amy se acerca a paso apresurado tras él y el Doctor debería haber imaginado que no le esperaría en la Tardis aunque se lo pidiese por favor. Tal vez, una parte de él no quería admitir que ansiaba que le siguiera porque no quería estar solo. Y menos un miércoles a las cuatro y cuarenta y nueve.

—Ella fue... —comienza, sin apartar los ojos de la casa de tejado oscuro—Probablemente fue la mujer más importante de todo el universo. Al menos durante unas horas.

Observan en la lejanía como una mujer pelirroja sermonea a dos niños que salen corriendo de un Peugeot azul y se aventuran a llamar al timbre de la casa.

—No puedo creer que siga insistiendo en conducir ese coche —dice el Doctor—. Seguramente sea de las personas más ricas de todo Londres, ¿sabes? Pensé que lo primero que haría sería cambiar de coche.

Amy se encoge de hombros.

—¿Por qué? Es bonito, es del mismo color de la Tardis —suelta de manera despreocupada.

Y algo cambia. Porque la sonrisa del Doctor desaparece, sus ojos se hunden y por un momento... _por un momento,_ Amy ya no reconoce al Doctor.

Es extraño. Como si no fuese la misma persona, sino otra totalmente distinta. Más adulto, pero más joven al mismo tiempo si eso tiene sentido. Como si hubiese vivido mil vidas, corrido de un lado para otro. Vivido el fin de los tiempos.

—Ella fue tú una vez. No tú de tú, de Amy Pond, sino tú de...

—Lo he entendido —responde Amy— ¿Por qué no vas a saludarla entonces?

El Doctor niega rápidamente con la cabeza de un lado para otro.

—No. No. No puede verme. Ni a mí ni mucho menos a la Tardis. Ella ya no recuerda nada, y si lo hiciera...

Amy no necesita que termine la frase.

—¿Cómo era?

Y ahí está otra vez. Esa sonrisa que parecía pertenecer a otra persona.

—Oh... ella era magnífica.

* * *

Wilfred adora los miércoles. Porque los miércoles significan ver a su nieta y a sus bisnietos y también significa tener que soportar un poco menos el mal humor de Sylvia.

Wilfred adora los miércoles.

Y sería así siempre de no ser por el hecho de que a veces, Donna mira a algún punto sin importancia de la casa. Y entonces Wilfred siente miedo. Porque ve como una parte de ella se esfuerza en recordar aquello que cree haber olvidado. Y sabe que, en ocasiones, por un instante, lo hace. Realmente lo hace. Porque su respiración varía y fija su mirada en el té, recorriendo la pintura azul de la taza con los dedos.

Y tras esto, Donna se levanta estrepitosamente de la silla y se acerca a la ventana.

Porque _por un minuto_ , solo por un minuto, Donna Noble está destinada a recordar que en alguna parte del universo aún hay una civilización que canta para ella.

Y es en ese mismo minuto, cuando sus ojos chocan con los del Doctor y sonríe como hace mucho que Wilfred no la ve sonreír.

Porque Donna Noble está destinada a recordar solo por un minuto cada miércoles a las cuatro y cuarenta y nueve de la tarde.

Y el Doctor siempre va a estar ahí esperando a que ocurra.


End file.
